made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Kirby: Taranza's Rampage is a sequal to Mario & Kirby: Jurassic Adventure and Mario & Kirby: The Poyo Chronicles for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Swtich, and Microsoft Windows. As you've might've noticed in Mario & Kirby: Jurassic Adventure, the end of the game features a sneak peak for this game as Taranza watches from above. The main antagonist is Taranza and his Affiliation, Queen Sectonia. Plot A day after the events of Mario & Kirby: Jurassic Adventure, Taranza had came up with a plan. Meanwhile, at Mario Stadium, Mario, Luigi and Toad were having a big Racing Challenge when Red Clouds cover the Stadium, Bowser's Doomship comes in and released his Minion. Peach, who was in the audience, jumps into the arena to face off with the enemies. After all the enemies have been defeated, Bowser jumps down and Plants a Sectonian Bomb. Petey Piranha jumps into the arena too and faces off with the group. After defeating Petey Piranha, he explodes. Bowser jumps back into the Doomship. While the group runs after him, Toad notices that the Bomb is about to go off, they were able to escape on the spaceship Mario had in the previous game before Mario Stadium is consumed by the Sectonian Bomb. Meanwhile, on Planet Popstar. King Dedede, who had been watching the challenge on his big TV screen in the Throne room, noticed the fate of the Stadium. Kirby and his other friends and Escargoon enter, suggesting that they should fight back, Dedede accepts and they we're able to teleport to Mushroom World. The group travel through a plain area and encounter one of Kirby's old enemies, Whispy Woods. After defeating Whispy Woods, the group enters a large desert. They enter inside a ancient ruins where they encounter Hooplagoon, Guardian of the Ruins. After defeating Hooplagoon, the group enters a Wild world and were nearly consumed by another Sectonian Bomb. Before they can leave, they encounter Coily Rattler, an ancient statue. After defeating Coily Rattler in Wild World and Dino Piranha in Dino Dino Jungle, they encounter Gooper Blooper in Dolphin Shoals who had planted a Sectonian Bomb of his own. They were able to defeat Gooper Blooper before the Sectonian Bombs go off. Meanwhile, in Taranza Industries, Taranza communicates to Bowser and tells him to find the group. The group enter a Palace in the Sky and once again encounter Bowser, who has built a replica of Clanky Woods and commands it to destroy the group. After defeating Clanky Woods, Bowser jumps away and the group continue their adventure. They enter a Base in the sky, and the group encounters Wario and Waluigi, who had made a clone of Dedede and the group fights back. After defeating the Dedede Clone, Wario and Waluigi run off and the group approaches Taranza Industries. Taranza received a message from his Affiliation, Queen Sectonia and she tells Tarzana to make a portal big enough to release the Sectonian Gunship. They enter the Main Room where the Sectonian Bombs are being produced and encounter Bowser and his army of Robot Koopas and then summons an upgraded version of Clanky Woods. After defeating the upgraded Clanky Woods, Taranza appears in the room as a hologram and commands the Robot Koopas to use all the remaining Sectonian Bombs, but Bowser refuses. Taranza commands the Robot Koopas to destroy Bowser, which made him pass out. The group was unable to stop the Sectonian Bombs, then Taranza himself comes into the room. He transforms and faces off the group. After defeating Taranza, Bowser wakes up and decides to join the group. Taranza reverts back to his original form and later escapes the factory. The group manages to escape the factory seconds before the entire factory is consumed by the Sectonian Bombs. The Sectonian Gunship emerges from the Sectonian Dimension, with Taranza commanding it. The group gets on board of the Doomship to enter the dimension, but failed as the Doomship was destroyed as a result, but were able to escape in Mario's Spaceship. The Sectonian Gunship is no match for the small Spaceship, the group was able to destroy the Gunship and Taranza retreats to the Dimension and the group enters it too. Taranza summons Queen Sectonia, but suddenly, Chains of Silver were seen on Sectonia's back. Revealing they Sectonia was controlled by another being all along, the Master Hand. Upset that he's been fooled all along, Taranza tries to attack but failed and passes out and sets Sectonia free, she tried to fight back too but she passes out too. The group arrives and Master Hand forms the Big Big Maze and summons a possessed Landia. After defeating Parallel Landia, the group enters the Big Big Maze, Taranza and Sectonia joins the group as well. Later in the maze, the group enters a room with a possessing machine in it. It targets Taranza, possessing him and fights the group. After defeating Dark Taranza, the group destroy the machine and continue on. The group makes it to the end of the maze where they Confront Master Hand, Wario and Waluigi join the fight as well. After defeating Master Hand, it flys away beaten. Tearing apart the Big Big Maze, the group were able to escape the Sectonian Dimension. Then all those locations that have been consumed by the Sectonian Bombs shrink and return to normal, except Taranza Industries due to so many Bombs being used. Taranza built another Industry just next to the original site and paints a Black X to remember the Original Site. Kirby and his friends, Taranza and Sectonia say goodbye to Mario and his friends and head home. Suddenly, strange creatures arrive and said they came from another planet and are sent to destroy them. With Mario saying afterwards, "Mama-mia". Characters Playable Mario series Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Peach.png|Peach Toad.png|Toad Kirby series Kirby.png|Kirby Dedede3.png|King Dedede MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight Escargoon.png|Escargoon Tiff.png|Tiff Tuff.png|Tuff Non-Playable Mario series Bowser.png|Bowser Bowser Jr.2.png|Bowser Jr. Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Kirby series Sword Knight2.png|Sword Knight Blade Knight2.png|Blade Knight Lololo & Lalala.png|Fololo & Falala Taranza.png|Taranza (1st Main antagonist) Sectonia.png|Queen Sectonia (2nd Main Antagonist) Other Master Hand2.png|Master Hand (True Main Antagonist) Locations * Mario Stadium * Warm Fuzzy Plains * Dry Dry Desert * Wild World * Dino Dino Jungle * Dolphin Shoals * Blue-Sky Palace * Sky Base * Taranza Industries * Sectonian Dimension * The Big Big Maze Enemies Mario series Goomba Artwork.png|Goomba Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant Goomba Artwork.png|Giant Goomba Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Buzzy Beetle.png|Buzzy Beetle Spiny.png|Spiny Lakitu.png|Lakitu Boo.png|Boo Boo.png|Big Boo Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro Banzai Bill.png|Banzai Bill Bombshell Bill.png|Bombshell Bill Bombshell Banzai.png|Bombshell Banzai Pokey2.png|Pokey No Image.png|Pokey Head Kirby series Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee Waddle Dee2.png|Construction Dee Waddle Doo.png|Waddle Doo Poppy Bros Jr.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. Sparky.png|Sparky Glunk.png|Glunk Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie Kabu.jpg|Kabu Kabu.jpg|Dekabu Blipper.png|Blipper Bombzway.png|Bombzway Grizzo.png|Grizzo Galbo.png|Galbo Hot Head.png|Hot Head Scarfy.png|Scarfy Bosses Petey Piranha 2.png|Petey Piranha (Mario Stadium) Whispy Woods2.png|Whispy Woods (Warm Fuzzy Plains) Hooplagoon.png|Hooplagoon (Dry Dry Desert) Coily Rattler.png|Coily Rattler (Wild World) DinoPiranha.png|Dino Piranha (Dino Dino Jungle) Gooper Blooper.jpg|Gooper Blooper (Dolphin Shoals) Clanky Woods.png|Clanky Woods (Blue-Sky Palace) Dedede Clone.png|Dedede Clone (Sky Base) Clanky Woods 2.0.png|Clanky Woods 2.0 (Taranza Industries) Taranza2.png|Taranza (Taranza Industries) ParallelLandia.png|Parellel Landia (Sectonian Dimension) Dark Taranza.png|Dark Taranza (The Big Big Maze) Master Hand2.png|Master Hand (The Big Big Maze) Soundtrack Normal * Title Screen * Mario Stadium * Mario Stadium (When under attack) * Warm Fuzzy Plains * Dry Dry Desert * Dry Dry Desert (Ruins) & Wild World (Indoors) * Wild World * Dino Dino Jungle * Dolphin Shoals * Blue-Sky Palace & Sky Base * Sky Base (Indoors) * Taranza Industries * Sectonian Dimension * The Big Big Maze Boss Themes * Boss Battle Theme * Clanky Woods 2.0 Battle * Taranza Battle & Dark Taranza Battle * Parallel Landia Battle * Master Hand Final Boss Battle (Part 1) * Master Hand Final Boss Battle (Part 2) Other * Game Over * Staff Roll